creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Holder of Fortune
In your hometown, at exactly 12:00 pm, go the closest store that sells playing cards. It does not matter what type of cards they are, as long as there are fifty-two and each card has a number and a suit. Now, you must buy 3 decks, and only 3 decks. The price is not important, it will be worth it in the end. Next, as soon as you get home, open one of the decks and sort them into their suits (Spade, Club, Diamond, and Heart). After you have done this, take the heart pile and put it in the northern-most part of your house, note, once they are placed, do not move them. Moving any card would result in a gruesome fate. Next put the spades in the southern-most part. Once again, do not move them. Then take the clubs and the diamond piles, burn them. They must be burned to nothing but ashes, anything left will harm you in the end. Once this is done, wait until 9:00 pm and open the second deck, this time, sort the clubs and diamonds and put the clubs on the western-most part of your house, and the diamonds on the east side. Burn the hearts and spades like the first deck and make sure nothing but ashes are left, after this, wait until 12:00 am before doing anything with the final deck. When 12:00 am comes around, be sure you have whatever you used to burn the cards lit. If there is no way of starting a fire, leave your house until the crack of dawn, then you may enter again. If you do have one going, take the 3rd deck out, hold it in the air and boldly proclaim, "I have the best luck in the world, I can beat anyone at a game of chance." Then you must put the deck on a table of any kind and turn around. There behind you will stand a tall, old man. The man will have a torn red vest and a wild grey beard. The man will have only one eye and the other socket will be exposed. Do not look into it, if you do, he will kill you. The man will ask you to play a game with him. The game he will ask you to play is very simple, you each draw a card, and the highest card wins. The man will shuffle and draw a card from the deck on the table. Now you must use the fire, if it has gone out, run. Without it, you will lose and be killed. Pick up the top card of the deck and set it on fire. You must hold it even when the fire hits your hand. The fire will be cold and the card will not burn. Instead, it will become an Ace of any suit. Put the fire out and show the man, if this was done right, the man will have a Jack of Hearts. If not, your fate has been sealed and there is no hope. If you win, you will suddenly black out and wake up the next morning in your own bed. Next to you will be the Jack of Hearts the man used. This is item 77, the Holder of Fortune. You can now control the outcome of any chance you take and any game you play. Category:Holders